


Ghost on the Wall

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Hive [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Sherlock, Ghosts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Top John, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson happily has no shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Čeština available: [Ghost on the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801049) by [AveJa (SallyPejr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa)



> Apparently I'm doing another of these things.
> 
> Translation now available in [Czech](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10944893/1/Ghost-on-the-Wall)!

No one knows that Martha Hudson is dead. To be fair, she's learned how to control her environment so well, not even Sherlock has noticed. Which is more than fine, as it gives her the brilliant opportunity to partake in her favourite pastime without the risk of getting caught: spying on her residents, both enjoying and being frustrated by the way her two idiots danced around each other so seamlessly and so _obviously_.

It's why she knows long before any of their friends or family when and how they got together. She was there that night, floating alongside the bright yellow smiley face (it made her happy) when John handing Sherlock a cuppa brought the man out of one of his strange trances. Apropos of nothing, as he opened his eyes and curled his fingers around the mug, the genius said "I love you".

They both seemed so startled by this sudden confession, _particularly_ Sherlock, as if he'd only just realised it then, that it sent Martha into a fit of giggles so strong that she lost control and fell through the walls and floor back into her own flat. When she finally got herself back together and back up into her boys' sitting room, she found herself entranced by the rather lovely sight of a pale, plush, bouncing bum.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/97472622893/ghost-on-the-wall)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
